


Safe

by EmJ93



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmJ93/pseuds/EmJ93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan comforts Cullen after a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

She was woken by the shout, her body leaping into action before her brain had even finished disconnecting from the Fade. Eyes blurred from dark and sleep, Greta instinctively reached out across the bed for him. He was panting and shaking, murmuring something she couldn’t quite make out as he fought his way back into reality. Another nightmare. He flinched at her touch, and she quickly pulled back her hand, instead settling for soothing words.

“You’re alright, love. You’re safe.”

She hoped that her gentle voice would help, that she might be able to ease even the tiniest bit of the pain and fear brought on by his memories, but she knew deep down that she was powerless to help him. He breathed heavily, looking up at her with sad amber eyes that made her heart break in two. A few more moments passed in complete silence, ended only when he finally whispered: “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

She pulled him to her, cradling his head against her chest, and smoothing a hand through his hair. “Maker, Cullen, please don’t worry about that.” She pressed one kiss against his head, and then another, and felt some of the tension in his body ease as he began to relax into her embrace. “I’m here for you. I’m always here for you.”

Cullen moved his arms around her gently, the shaking of his body finally starting to subside as his breathing returned to normal. “You have enough worries, I wouldn’t add to them.”

She let out a long breath, squeezing him tighter against her, as though it might somehow help her better convey her point. “ _I love you_. I’m _supposed_ to worry about you.”

He smiled slightly, burying his head against her chest, as she continued to stroke a hand through his hair and murmur calming words into the darkness. He settled against the warmth of her body, knowing he was safe and protected in her arms. Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the flash of memories that were waiting for him. Panic, blood, death. He focused instead on Greta’s gentle touch, on the smell of her perfume, on the sound of her voice. She was his reality. She would watch over him.

He knew his nightmares would never relent, but it helped to know that he would never have to face them alone.


End file.
